Unexpected Surprise
by xgemgemzx
Summary: The title says it all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

Hope You Enjoy :D x

* * *

Castle and Beckett were heading to the door of his loft after being called at 0430 in the morning to a crime scene. Castle held out his hand for his girlfriend to take however she doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong Kate?" Castle said concerned.

"It's just cramps." Kate replied.

She had been having these cramps since she had woken up, and the cramping was becoming more frequent and painful.

"I think you…." Castle was cut off when Beckett grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. "I'm calling an ambulance." Kate nodded and tightened her grip on his hand.

He led Kate over to the sofa as he called for an ambulance. Castle tried to get Kate let go of his hand so he could get her a glass of water. However, when he a saw the pain and fear in her eyes, he pulled her close to him and held her tightly. Kate only let him go when they heard a knock at the door.

Castle let the paramedics in and led them over to Kate. Kate told the paramedics about the cramping. One of the paramedics gave her so morphine to ease the pain. After allowing the drugs to take effect (even though they didn't help that much), they took Kate down to the ambulance and took her to the hospital.

***Castle***

Kate had been checked over by a doctor who found out the Kate was 9 months pregnant regardless of the fact that she wasn't showing or had any of the indicators to say she was pregnant let alone 9 months. The cramping where in fact contraction, the doctor told them that Kate was dilated 8cm. Castle stepped out of the room to call everyone. Lanie had to get him to repeat himself a few times before she screamed with joy. She told him that she would be there as soon as possible with Ryan and Esposito. His next call was to Kate's father and then one to his mother, both telling him they would be there within the hour. His late call was to Alexis, who didn't believe her father at first. She wanted go to the hospital straight way but she had an exam in the afternoon so told her father she would be there some time that time. They all told him to give their best to Kate.

When Castle went back into Kate's room, he watched her from the door. She had her gown lifted up over her stomach and she was just staring at it. She knew she had put on some weight- Castle had also noticed but did not to say anything- she had assumed that the extra weight was from all the restaurants she and Castle had been going to.

"Kate?" Castle said not much louder than a whisper. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, it's going to be ok, ok?" Castle stood by her side holding her hand.

"I don't think I can to this, Rick. Normal you get 9 months to prepare. We don't having anything for a baby and then there's Gates. When she's…." Kate paused when another contraction hit her. "Not going to let us work together ant more. I can't imagine not having you at the precinct with your crazy theories."

Castle pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly, "Yes we don't have anything but don't worry about that now. As from Gates, if she doesn't let me work with you then I'll stay at home and look after the baby and write. I did that with Alexis and she turned out pretty good."

The doctor came back into the room and checked to see far dilated. "It's time to push Kate." Kate looked up at Rick, who squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner and kissed her in the side of her head. "On the next contraction, I want to take a deep death and push." Kate nodded.

"One more big push and you'll have your baby's head out." The doctor said to encourage Kate to push after 20 minutes of pushing.

"I can't." Kate said.

"Kate, look at me." Kate turned her head to look at him, "You can do this. You survived getting shot in the heart, you can do this."

On the next contraction, Kate pushed for as long as she could, gritting her teeth and squeezing Castle's hand tightly which now he was sure was broken.

"Right, the heads out, one more big push like that and your baby will be out." Pushing again, Kate felt the shoulders go out and the doctor guiding the rest of the baby out. "It's a girl." The doctor said over the cry of the new born. "Would dad like to cut the cord?"

Rick nodded and moved away from Kate so he could the cod, "She beautiful Kate." The doctor handed the baby over to Rick.

Tears formed in Castle's eyes as held his new daughter. He looked down at her as he rooked her. Turning to face Kate, she stretched out her arm to take the baby. Rick placed the baby in her arms. Kate pulled the baby close to her chest and burst into tears of joy, Kate was about to say something but the doctor interrupted her.

"It looks like your daughter had a little friend."

"You mean….there's….there's another baby?" Kate was shocked. To not know that she was pregnant with one baby was one thing but twin, that was something total different.

A nurse took the baby from Kate, so she could be cleaned up at checked over since Kate had had no prenatal care. Within 10 minutes Kate had delivered another baby girl. Kate was allow hold her other daughter for a couple of minutes before she, just like her sister, was taken way to her cleaned and checked over.

About 20 minutes later a nurse can back into Kate's room with the twins. She carefully passed them over to Kate. Kate stared on aw of how beautiful and prefect they. She had completely zoned out that she didn't hear the nurse tell Castle that they were healthy, their weight or which one was the oldest. She regained her surrendering when felt Castle wrap an arm round her shoulder and give her a kiss her on the top of her head.

Kate looked at him and smiled at him, "What are we going to call them."

"I don't know. We could call one of them Johanna." Castle suggested.

"I think it would be really hard to hear her name every day, could we give it to one of them as a middle name?" Kate said.

"Of course." Castle kissed her again on the top of her head.

Castle and Beckett had just decided on what to call the twins when- Marta, Jim, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie all crammed in to the room. All of them had huge smiles on the faces.

"Have you two decided on names?" Ryan asked.

Castle and Beckett looked and each other as to say 'who's going to tell them'. Castle nodded to Kate as he thought she should be the one to tell them.

"The eldest, who Lanie is holding, is called Tilly Johanna Castle and Millie Marta Castle (who Marta was holding.)" Kate told them.

Kate watched as they all cooed over her babies. _Her babies, _Kate still could believe that she was now a mother. Kate held on to her mother's ring which has around her neck and had a feeling that she was watching of her.


End file.
